Dial Tone
by Goddess of the Multiverses
Summary: "H-hi. S-sorry for interrupting your Sunday afternoon, but my name is Percy Jackson and I'm about to die and I wanted someone to talk to before that happened." Jason never thought such a simple call could ruin his day so much, and then Percy Jackson proved him wrong. Plane Crash AU. Jason/Percy. One-Shot. Complete.


**Warning? There's Piper bashing in this. The reason I say that is because it is _glaringly_ obvious. I do like Piper's character, but I needed a villian-y person, and she fit the bill. Therefore, your warning here.**

 **Other Warning: Sort of Character Death, but not exactly, so don't stop reading just because Jason's a paranoid shit.**

* * *

 _ **Dial Tone**_

Jason let out a soft sigh as he felt Piper shifting on his chest. He didn't open his eyes, no need to let her know he was awake yet. He wanted to bask in the feeling of waking up in the middle of the afternoon, his girlfriend laying on top of him. It didn't matter that they had slept on the uncomfortable couch rather than their bed, or that whatever movie they had fallen asleep to was long over. All that mattered was Piper and that neither of them had to work today. How long had it been since they had an entire day together? He couldn't remember.

"Jay." Piper kissed his cheek. "Come on, I know you're awake. Your nose started doing the twitchy thing. That always means you're awake."

The blond let out a little huff. "Shush...I am sleeping and you should be too."

Piper snorted and kissed his lips this time. "It's almost noon and I'm hungry." Reluctantly, he open one eye, only to be met with Piper's blinding smile. "How about I make lunch?"

Jason stubbornly shook his head, tightening his arms around her waist. "No. I want to hold you a while longer. We don't get to do this often."

"Do what?" Piper tilted her head a bit, making her look every bit like the dove Jason always compared her to. "Cuddle? Sex? Because I'm pretty sure we did enough of that last night." She grinned, successfully wiggling from her boyfriend's arms. "We have all day for that. After lunch, we can do both, again, if you really want."

"Please dove."

Jason watch as she waved him off, slipping on his shirt before padding her way to the kitchen. He couldn't help smiling. It didn't matter if their relationship had gotten off to a rocky start, with not even remembering _how_ they began dating. What matter was that they were happy now. That's all that ever mattered.

 _Brinnnnnggggg. Brinnnnnggggg._

Groaning, Jason felt around until he'd gotten a hold of his jeans, getting his phone from the pocket. "I swear, if Leo is calling me, I'll kill him," he grumbled. Leo knew that this was the only day he would get with Piper, and _only_ Piper, for a while. His best friend should _know_ not to interrupt that for whatever silly idea he had at the moment.

 _ **Number Unknown**_ blinked across the screen. The corner of Jason's lips dipped as he considered not answering it. But he couldn't do that. Thalia was doing that traveling thing this year with that lesbian cult she called friends and had warned him some of the hotels' numbers she called from might not show up. Letting out an annoyed huff, he answered. "Hello?" There was no telling the trouble Thalia could get herself into.

" _H-hi. S-sorry for interrupting your Sunday afternoon_." Jason rolled his eyes as he listened to the nervous voice on the phone. He had gotten enough calls from advertising companies to know what a newbie sounded like. Readying to hang up, he parted his lips to tell the guy to fucking off when, " _But I'm about to die and I wanted someone to talk to before that happened._ "

Jason nearly fell off the couch. "What do you mean you're about to die?" The yell got caught in his throat and it came out as more of a harsh whisper. There was a tiny whimper from the other line. Swallowing, he took a breath to calm himself. "What's your name and what do you mean kid?"

" _S'not a kid_ ," he muttered and Jason almost smile. Definitely a kid. " _Percy Jackson, and my plane's crashing. Everyone's calling someone, but I don't have anyone left. My mom died last year and my best friend...she's getting married tomorrow. I can't ruin that for her._ " He sniffled.

"Al-alright. Don't worry Perce. I'm sure the pilots are going to do something. You're not going to crash. You'll be there for her wedding."

There was a pause and Jason could almost see Percy shrugging. " _Probably going to drown; we're heading for the ocean. Ha. I never thought the thing I loved so much would be the death of me_." He let out a bitter laugh. " _The water was my safe haven growing up. Whenever I wanted to get away from Gabe, I'd head to the harbor. It was calming_."

Jason could almost hear the smile on Percy's face and that caused his lips to twitch upward. "Really? Tell me more about the water. Did you like the fish, too?"

" _Yeah. I had a little fish bowl when I was growing up; it was always with me. I swore to my mom that the fish were talking to me. They were my only friends for the longest time_."

"I've never been much a fan of the water myself, but my ex-girlfriend had these two dogs we used to walk together. We went to a local park and would watch the ducks and coral fish in the ponds all day while the dogs played." At this point, Jason wasn't thinking about what he said, as long as it was pleasant. He would say anything to make Percy's last moments happy. No one deserved to die in terror.

There was a smile in his tone as he spoke this time, " _Really? I love dogs. I have one back in New York, Mrs. O'Leary. My brother and his girlfriend is taking care of him while I'm at Annabeth's wedding."_

"That's nice of him Perce."

There was a pause. _"Uhm, I know you don't really know me, but can you do me a favor? My best friend's name is Annabeth Diana Chase and she's getting married at the San Francisco Jordan Dog Park tomorrow. I know, odd place for a wedding but Annie insisted. Anyway, it would mean a lot of me if you could get in touch with her and tell her I'm sorry for not making it. I'm sure they'll call her once the plane crash goes on the news, she's the first contact on my medical records, but I'd like her to know before. Please_?"

Jason's throat tightened. Percy was giving up on life. He didn't think there was any chance of him making it out alive. "Yeah. Of course. Annabeth Chase. San Francisco. Wedding at Jordan Dog Park. I'll get in touch with her today. I promise Percy." His chest felt heavy. "My name is Jason. Jason Grace. See? We aren't strangers anymore."

He could almost see the smile Percy gave as he laughed. " _I guess you're right about that, Jason. Thanks. I really needed that. You're such a great guy. I bet we could have been great friends in life._ "

"Don't talk like that! Percy, you're going to live. Do you understand me? Good. Think about all the fun stuff we'll do together once your plane lands. I'll come pick you up from the airport and bring you to Annabeth's wedding, okay? I'll even be your date if you don't have one. We can go to the aquarium afterwards and see all the fish you love so much. Sounds great, doesn't it?"

" _I wish I had met a nice guy like you before...That sounds great. Can we go to the San Francisco zoo, too? Annabeth always promised to bring me, but things get in the way._ "

"Of course. Tell me more about your life. Your brother's watching Mrs. O'Leary, isn't he? Tell me about him, or Mrs. O'Leary, or his girlfriend. Whatever makes you smile the most."

" _Tyson's a great kid. He's all grown up now, but not really. He's still a kid at times and is the best kind of person. Ella's his girlfriend. She's good for him; they're good for each other. Mrs. O'Leary just fits them all together._ " Jason closed his eyes and pictured the smile on Percy's face. It warmed his entire body. _"I love them more than anything. They're the only family I have left since Mom died. Well, I guess you could be family too. You're putting up with me. Thank you Jason Gr—_ "

 _Beeeeeeeeeeep._

Jason dropped his phone at hearing the dial tone. It was too loud and too long. It was the complete opposite of Percy Jackson's voice and that is what he blamed the tears on. He wasn't crying because Percy actually sounded like a nice guy, or because Percy was right. They _could_ have been friends if they ever met.

But that wouldn't happen. The wonder that is Percy Jackson was gone and there was nothing Jason could do about it. All that was left was to find this Annabeth's chick before tomorrow and tell her that Percy couldn't make it. Maybe tell her that Percy was sending him since he couldn't be there? It was cruel not to tell her that her best friend was dead, but obviously Percy hadn't want to ruin her wedding day. Yeah, he could respect the guy's wishes. Even if it involved a little lying, he could respect his wishes.

"Jason?" the blond didn't even look up as Piper watched into the room. He heard a clatter of plates then felt the couch dip. Arms wrapped around him. "Baby, what's wrong? Who was that on the phone? Is Leo okay? He didn't do anything stupid and get himself killed, did he?"

He let out a choked sob and shook his head. "Leo's fine. J-just..." Jason took a breath. He met Piper's eyes and knew this wasn't something he wanted to put on her. She'd worry about him and he couldn't have that. "Just my dad. He's being a dick and...I got to sort some shit out. Sorry to ruin our day like this." He gave her a sheepish smile.

Piper glared and slapped his arm. "Fuck you, Grace. You scared me." Shaking her head, she motioned to the coffee table. "Eat your lunch first. After that, well, they'll be other days." She kissed his cheek before grabbing her own plate.

"Yeah, other days," Jason agreed. _But not for Percy Jackson, who deserved to go see the aquarium and zoo like I promised._

But there was nothing he could do about that so he kept silent.

 _ **Dial Tone**_

It was almost an hour later when Jason was ready to leave. He had a task ahead of him, trying to find this Annabeth girl. It wasn't going to be easy. San Francisco was a big city and there was probably a lot of Jordan Dog Parks. Plus, there was the chance that Percy had gotten the name wrong. After all, what woman would want to get married in a dog park?

"Fuck." Jason groaned, remembering what was so familiar. "Piper? Do we still have the invite from Reyna?"

Piper frowned. "Invite from Reyna?" She turned off the shower, grabbing a towel as she walked into their room. "Why do you need something from your _ex_?"

Jason slowly turned to face her. " _Dad_. You know how much he likes Reyna. 'Sides, she works for his company. If anyone can calm that man down, it's Reyna." Smiling, he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "I'm with _you_. All Reyna is to me is someone I used to know. Also, someone who happens to work for my father. Calm down."

The girl raised her eyebrows. "If you can cheat with me, you can cheat on me," she huffed, moving from his arms. "It's on your dresser. If you go, you're taking me with you, but I'd prefer _not_ to." With that, Piper walked back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Jason flinched. He hated when Piper was mad at him. It didn't help that she was angry _and_ jealous. That's the only reason she would bring up the cheating thing, because she got amazingly paranoid at times, no matter how many times Jason assured her he wouldn't leave her.

Shaking his head, the blond hurried to his dresser. Now wasn't the time to focus on Piper's pissy attitude. He had a promise to keep.

The envelope was thick, and the invitation inside was even thicker. Probably the best card stock she could buy. Jason didn't know why he expected anything less. Reyna liked to spoil what was hers, even if it was something as simple as an invitation.

 _The pleasure of your company is requested at the marriage of_

 _Annabeth Diana Chase_

 _Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano_

 _Jordan Dog Park_

 _San Francisco, California_

The date matched that of tomorrow and that left Jason with no doubt that this must be the Annabeth Percy knew. He snorted. Go figure that it also happened to be the Annabeth Reyna was marrying. This conversation would be very awkward.

Reyna had scribbled a note and phone number at the bottom. _Jason, you and your 'dove' have put me through hell. You cheated on me, in a round about way, and your bitch of a stepmother helped, but you were my best friend long before we started dating. Plus, I wouldn't have meant Annabeth if you didn't start dating the tramp. Call and make up with me. Annabeth wants to get to know you and it would mean a lot if you'd come to the wedding, but I understand if you don't. Just call. I miss my friend. Rey_

Jason was dialing the number as he walked out the house. It didn't matter that Piper was watching him. He didn't care that she was jealous and thought he was going out to ruin Reyna's wedding. Hell, Piper and her jealous could wait a few days. Annabeth Chase deserved to hear that Percy Jackson wasn't going to be at her. She didn't deserve to be worrying about Percy not showing up. Or worse, thinking that he didn't show up because he didn't care. No one deserved that, wedding day or not.

"Reyna speaking."

The familiar greeting squeezed at Jason's heart. It hadn't matter who she was talking to, even him, Reyna still answered the same way. "Hi Rey. It's been a while."

There was silence. The blond worried she would hang up. "If you're trying to RSVP for the wedding, you're pushing it Grace. You're just lucky Annie wasn't sure if her bridesmaid would have a plus one or not."

Jason grinned. "Nice to hear from you as well. Uhm, no. This isn't about the wedding. Congratulations on that, though. I'm glad you're finally happy with someone." He slipped into his car, running a nervous hand through his hair. "This is, uh, about something else. Someone else and... Rey, please."

"Remember The Well?" Jason nodded, despite her not seeing. It had been their group's favorite cafe to hang out at after school. If he remembered correctly, Hazel was the one who found it. "Good. I'll be there in thirty minutes. Be at our table."

The dial tone that followed almost caused Jason to lose his lunch. Was that dial tone the last thing Percy Jackson had heard? Had he died knowing Jason was listening or thinking he had hung up? Both possibilities made his stomach churn. No matter what, he had been the last person Percy Jackson talk to before the kid had died and that made his heart ache.

 _ **Dial Tone**_

Reyna showed up ten minutes after him. She didn't sit down right away. Instead, she wasted time ordering their favorite coffees. When she sat across from him, she smiled. "You look like hell Jay. What happened?"

The familiarity pulled up on the blond's lips. He had put Reyna through hell, disappearing on her right after high school graduation and coming back with Piper. Jason knew it was his own fault and would always blame himself for hurting Reyna. What made it even worse was that he had ignored her for five years instead of facing up to his own mistake. "I feel like that too, Rey. Fuck, I'm sorry. I should have made up with you sooner. I've missed my best friend."

"Thought Leo Valdez had taken that title away from me. That's what Hazel tells me, at least."

Jason opened his mouth to snap back that she would always be his best friend, even if Leo had won such a title as well, but saw he sly smirk. "Bitch. You know where you stand with me."

"At least I hope I know," she muttered, though the smile didn't go away. "So, are you coming to the wedding? I'd prefer you not bring the tramp, but if you must she can pay for her own food."

And then reality came crashing back into him. Jason told Reyna everything that happened that morning, about how Percy Jackson had called him, about all the things he said, about Percy's connection to Annabeth. Surprisingly, all of this was much easier to tell Reyna than it would have been telling Piper and that he couldn't understand. If anything, Reyna should have been harder to tell. Reyna would be the one telling Annabeth she would never see her best friend again.

Reyna's face was sullen by the time he finished. "Goddess, Annabeth is going to be devastated. Percy...he was a really sweet guy. I met him. He was still a child inside."

The blond nodded. "Yeah. I got that too." He took a shaky breath. "I don't think we should tell Annabeth until after the wedding. Tell her something came up, that Percy couldn't make it. Tell her he sent me with his best wishes until he could congratulate her himself." He chuckled. "I did promise Percy to take him to the wedding if he didn't have a date."

Reyna shook her head. "That won't work. I can't do that to Annie." She ran a tired hand through her hair. "Can you...follow me home? I don't know if it'll help, but maybe hearing from you about his last moments will put her at ease."

There was only a moment of hesitation before Jason nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, of course."

 _ **Dial Tone**_

Reyna's home was nice. It was two stories and had a garden out front full of the wild flowers Jason had only seen in Reyna's pictures of Puerto Rico. He could only imagine how the backyard would look. It was probably the jungle paradise Reyna had always wanted. Thankfully for him, she had moved out of the apartment that she and her sister, Hylla, had shared during high school. Hylla had never liked him.

"Nice house. Love the garden," he offered as she fumbled with her keys. Jason grabbed hold of her hand.

"Thanks." Reyna inhaled slowly until her hands stilled enough to unlock the door. "Annabeth and I bought it together last year."

Jason grinned. "She must really love you if she's able to put up with your weird habits." He hadn't been, not fully, which should have been a sign of anything romantic between them not working. As Thalia had said when they began dating, Reyna would always be a sister, to the both of them.

Reyna quirked her eyebrows at him. "Just because you did not appreciate my obsessive neatness does not mean someone else doesn't."

Jason could only smile as he followed her in. This gentle teasing was what he missed most. Leo teased him to no end, yes, but it wasn't the same. Reyna had a playful bite that made her special. No matter what Piper said, he would not be giving up his Reyna again.

Door shut again, Reyna turned her attention to the quiet house. "Annabeth?"

There was some bustling upstairs before a blonde girl came running to them. She was gorgeous, and Jason would be the first to admit that, the way her blonde curls looked styled even though Annabeth's sweats suggested she's just gotten out of bed. Reyna obvious had good taste, there was never any doubt of that. The only down side was that her gray eyes were brimming with tears.

Instantly, Reyna had her arms wrapped around the girl. "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

Annabeth shook her head, pushing Reyna away. "We have to postpone the wedding." Her words were rushed out. She fumbled with her cell phone, eventually stubbornly shoving it into her purse. "Percy...he's not going to be able to make it. Ride with me and I'll explain on the way. I can't do this without Percy."

Reyna's body went ridged and Jason was sure his own body mimicked hers. "Annie, I know Percy can't be there. Uhm, Jason came by the explain that to you. Uhm." She bit her lip. "Jay, if you would?"

If the situation hadn't been so serious, he would have laughed. Reyna had never been lost for words before, not to the point of stuttering. "Yeah, like Reyna said. You might want to sit down for this."

It was only upon looking at him that Annabeth finally paused. She looked between Reyna and Jason, unblinking, before finally settling on Jason. "Ex high school boyfriend who kind of, but not really, cheated on Reyna with some 'tramp', Rey's word not mine? Also known as Jason Grace?" Receiving a nod from both of them, Annabeth let out a little 'hmpf'. "Yeah. Okay. I know I said I wanted to meet you, but now's not the time Gracie. I have to get to the hospital." She kissed Reyna's cheek. "I'll explain later." Without another word, she was out the door.

Neither Jason nor Reyna hesitated in following her. "Annie! What do you mean you have to get to the hospital? Slow the fuck down! We are coming with you. Jason, get in the fucking car!"

Jason wouldn't admit how quickly he followed her command. It would be a complete embarrassment if someone figured out Reyna _still_ had him whipped after almost five years of avoiding each other. "Hospital?"

Annabeth sped out of the driveway. Immediately, Jason sat back and buckled himself in. He spotted Reyna doing the same. "Seaweed brain should have listened when I told him to drive out here instead of flying. Might have been more expensive, but he doesn't like being in the air. Why he decided a fucking plane ride was a good idea, I'll never understand." She rolled her eyes.

Reyna rubbed Annabeth's knee. It was a vain attempt at calming her girlfriend, but she didn't care. Annabeth was fuming and her driving was reflecting that. The last thing they needed was a car accident. "Annie, baby, slow down. You're going to crash the car."

The blonde girl hiccuped before a quiet sob escaped her throat. The tears brimming her eyes finally cascaded down her cheeks. She sniffled and pulled to the side of the road, frantically wiping the tears away. "The plane crashed Rey. Percy was an idiot and didn't listen to me and his plane crashed and damnit! He could die Rey!"

Reyna didn't hesitated to click Annabeth's seat beat and pull the girl into her lap. "Shush. It's okay sweetie. He's still alive, right? That's what the doctors told you, isn't it?"

"Y-yeah." Annabeth hiccuped again. She buried her face in Reyna's neck. "Said Perce is at Memorial and in surgery. S'one of the only survivors." _Sniff_. "Can't lose him. S'like my baby brother Rey."

"I know Annie," Reyna stoked her hair, kissing her head, anything to calm the sobbing girl. "You stay right here. Jason will drive us there. Sally had you put on Percy's medical papers, right? That means they'll let you in to see him and tell you how he's doing. You'll be okay. _He will be okay._ "

She glared at Jason. Again, without hesitation, the blond climbed into the front seat and drove toward Memorial. The sinking feeling in his stomach had lessened and his heart no longer felt as heavy. _Percy Jackson is alive._ It still seemed impossible that the boy who had called him, hoping to find someone to give his best friend an apology and say his last goodbye to, could possibly be alive. _Maybe someone is watching out for you Perce, you lucky bastard._

 _ **Dial Tone**_

There wasn't a single part of Percy's body that didn't ache when he came out of the darkness. It didn't help that all his bones and muscles felt weighted down. Stubborn as he was, he curled his fingers and groaned in pain. " _Fuck_." Wasn't death supposed to be airy and painless? And where was his mom? She was the only thing he was looking forward to with death. Whoever was keeping her away from him was going to be in a lot more pain than he was.

"Damn. I wouldn't have thought 'fuck' would be the first word you said. I was betting on 'Annabeth' or maybe even 'Tyson'. Though, 'Jason Grace' was a hopeful option as well, though a silly one."

Whatever air was in his lungs caught there. Realizing holding his breath hurt, Percy let it out and settled for opening his eyes. Instantly, his heart sped up. He hadn't had much time during their conversation to picture what Jason looked like but _damn_ it was a good thing he didn't. If he had died knowing this gorgeous man was the last person he spoke with, well, there was another regret to die with. "Woh."

Jason's smile was blinding and Percy had to blink. It was like looking directly at the sun. "'Woh'? Woh yourself, Percy Jackson. Bandaged and covered, you're still a sight to behold."

Percy averted his eyes shyly, knowing he couldn't hide the dark blush tinting his cheeks. "I'm not," he mumbled out. There was a cast on at least one of his legs and his left hand was definitely broken. His ribs weren't in the best shape either, if the difficulty breathing was any clue. Plus, his entire face was one big ache. No doubt it was black and purple with bruising. "Just one big, broken bruise."

Again, Jason gave him that blinding smile. "Well, the purple and yellow make your eyes pop."

His chest ached as he snorted. "Stop. It hurts too much to laugh." The blond gave him a little nod. Percy allowed himself to relax into the sheets. "How am I alive?"

Jason's smile was more gentle than blinding this time. "That, my dear friend, is a miracle the doctors can not explain. It's like the sea just caught you in a little bubble and gave you a push toward shore. The only injuries you got were caused by the plane hitting the water. After that...it's like the sea simply cradled you." Percy became aware of how close Jason was at the same moment he noticed how blue his eyes were. "There was no need to be afraid of what you loved causing you pain. The water protected you."

Percy wasn't aware he was crying until Jason asked if he needed to call a nurse. "N-no. I'm fine. You're just making me happy. Don't leave. P-please don't leave."

"Okay. I won't leave you Percy. I promise."

 _ **Dial Tone**_

Much to Percy's disappointment, Annabeth and Reyna had postponed their wedding to some unknown date in the, hopefully near, future.

Percy wasn't sure when he passed out, but he woke up to an armful of Annabeth. The blonde girl had been bawling and clutching him, apologizing for not being there when he woke up the first time. She stayed like this until Percy complained about her cutting off his airway. Then, also to his disappointment, she took the chair beside his bed, the one he remembered Jason having previously been sitting in.

This resulted in the brunet glaring over at Jason, to which the blond shrugged, then hid behind Reyna when the glare intensified. The Puerto Rican chuckled and punched Jason's shoulder with a comment of 'wimp'. It wasn't until Reyna had forced Jason into a chair on the opposite side of Percy's bed that he began to focus on Annabeth, much to her relief.

His best friend went about explaining his injuries as she knew them. Mixed in with this were little assurances and insults. "You completely shattered your left fibula." "I've gotten in touch with Tyson and he knows you're recovering." "You've got a break in your right femur, but that with your shatter fibula means no walking for a while." "Ella says Tyson wants to see you, so I've thinking you can Skype him tomorrow." "Your left hand is also shattered." "Why'd you take a plane? There's a fucking reason you don't take planes, Percy." "Uhm, there's a lot of bruising on your face but nothing is really broken." "I get Jason is cute, but you should have called me!" "Oh, and your ribs are a mess."

By the end of Annabeth's rant/assessment, Percy's face was a dark red. Seeing Reyna's smirk and Jason's pink ears, it was obvious both had been keeping up with Annabeth's comments. "Annie, you were supposed to get married. I couldn't ruin your wedding. You deserve to be happy." He cupped her face with his unbroken hand. "Dialing Jason's number was pure luck. I had no idea that he was the dickbag who cheated on Reyna when we were talking. I just...I was scared and he didn't hang up on me." He took a ragged breath, whimpering as the air reached his lungs. Before he gave his mind the chance to go down that train of thought again, he focused on Jason's sky blue eyes, the closest he wanted to get to the sky _ever_ again. "I want to hear your side of _that_ story, because if you turn out to be the dickbag Annie's told me about, this isn't going to work."

"This?"

That single word was enough to silence everyone in the room. _This,_ Percy silently thought, _I don't know what_ _ **this**_ _is either_. He knew what he wanted _this_ to be. Personally, he liked Jason. So what if he barely knew the guy? Jason hadn't hung up on him during that desperate phone call. Jason had _went through_ with the promise he made to get in touch with Annabeth. Jason had come to the goddamn hospital and was the first person Percy saw upon waking up and realizing he had _lived_. It helped that Jason was a very handsome blond who seemed like a complete sweetheart. Plus, Reyna allowed him to stay around, which meant he wasn't a bad guy.

Yes, Percy knew what he wanted _this_ to be. That didn't mean he had to tell anyone just yet.

" _This_ will be determined at a later date." He offered the blond a grin. "Now, sit, sit. I want to hear the story of how you could possibly think anyone was better than the lovely Reyna, not that I'm complaining. Your lapse of judgment laid way for Annie to snatch her up, which is much, much better." _And it isn't just because_ I _want you for myself._

Jason smiled sheepishly, moving his chair closer to Percy as he was asked. If he was being honest with himself, there was very little Percy Jackson could ask for that he would say no to. But, of course, and Reyna would agree, being honest with himself was not something Jason was good at.

"So it was a misunderstanding?"

"Yeah. It was only a misunderstanding. Reyna realizes that, now. I just wish I could have grown a pair and properly apologized for it being my fault sooner."

It was two days later that Percy finally got the story behind the Jeyna break up. Two days of Jason stalling and trying to distract Percy with a million different things before he finally got to it. Percy didn't mind. The less Jason spoke of how he broke up with Reyna, the more Percy learned about Jason's life. It was nice. He mostly learned about Jason's high school life and family. Jason's mother had died in a drunk driving accident when he was three, leaving Jason and his older sister, Thalia, to their father and stepmother. She was a very evil stepmother and said evil stepmother was the reason for the Jeyna break up.

"Okay, so stepmommy Hera doesn't approve of Reyna?" Percy started.

"Yeah."

"So, following graduation, the next day in fact, she, spontaneously, takes you and your father on a road trip. She hides your phone and doesn't give you anyway of getting in touch with Reyna?"

"Mhm."

"Then, at some point, you get drunk and come back with a girlfriend?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah. I swear, that woman did something to make me lose three days of my life. One day, I'm counting the hours until I can get back to my friends. The next I remember, I'm head-over-heels in love with Piper McLean, native American beauty that Hera completely approves of."

Percy snorted. "That's a sucky way to end a relationship. I feel bad for Rey."

He gasped, clutching his heart. "What about me? I lost three days of my life and my best friend for like five years!"

"That was your own fault. You stayed with this Piper girl instead of trying to continue your relationship with Rey. Hell, you even let the Piper tramp keep you from being friends with Reyna, simply because she's your ex."

Jason let out a whining sound. "Don't call Pipes that. She's not a tramp. She's just...easily made jealous." Yet, at seeing Percy raise his eyebrows, he was grinning again. "Whatever. Let's not talk about Piper since you, obviously, don't like her. Tell me about your life. Tyson's your baby brother, right? Then, of course, I have to hear about this amazing mom of yours. Your eyes shine when you're talking about her, so she _has_ to be the best thing ever."

Percy felt his heart squeeze in delight. All the pain melted away and all he could only see Jason's smile. He was falling hard and fast and he could only hope that, at some point, Jason would be able to look at him the way Percy was looking at Jason.

 _ **Dial Tone**_

Percy was asleep when Reyna finally demanded Jason go home. It had been a week since Percy had woken up and Jason had yet to leave the hospital, eager to keep his promise to his new friend. He had argued with her, insisting that he needed to be there when Percy woke up. Reyna was never one to lose a rational argument, though.

"You smell, Jay. Go the fuck home, take a shower, and sleep in your own bed. Percy will be fine waking up without you being here. Besides, Annabeth has been here everyday for an hour before going to work. I'm sure Percy can handle just a few, small hours without you being here." Despite the harsh words, there was a mirth in Reyna's eyes that Jason had only seen when she was around Hylla or Thalia. What was she plotting?

Then, he caught a whiff of his shirt and agreed to leave for the night. "I'm coming back in the morning, before Annabeth leaves! Perce has been through enough. He doesn't need to wake up in an empty hospital room and think everyone has forgotten about him." He doesn't need to be reminded of his mother in the hospital before she died, but Jason wouldn't say that aloud.

A little, knowing smile curved at Reyna's lips. "That's fine, but you need to actually go home to come back here." She licked her lips, glancing down at the sleeping Percy. Half the bruises on his face were beginning to yellow, but the others were still purple. It made her grimace. "I'll drive you to your car. It's still in my driveway."

Though reluctant, Jason allowed himself to be lead out of the hospital and forced into Reyna's car. His stomach twisted and chest protested. He had made a _promise_. Would Percy think he was breaking it by going home to shower? Hopefully not. He didn't intend on breaking any of his promises to the bright eyed man, even the ones he had made when he thought him dying.

Reyna clearing her throat pulled Jason from his musings. He grunted in acknowledgment so she continued. "Your tramp stopped by my work today."

It was a testament to how far Jason had come that he didn't even correct Reyna when she called Piper a tramp. Instead, he flinched at realizing he had completely forgotten about her. Almost by instinct, he pulled his phone out his pocket. The screen was black and he flinched again. He went almost two week without a single thought of Piper, about his girlfriend. What had gotten into him that he couldn't spare her a single thought?

Oh, right. What had gotten into him was a sweet, bright eyed man that didn't have a single part of his body spared of injury. Piper _had_ understand that.

"What did she want?"

Reyna snorted. "You're taking this a lot better than I thought you would. She accused me of sleeping with you. Then, she threatened to go to Hera if I didn't stop; she probably thinks the bitch can fire me. Also, for good measure, she said she'd tell my 'slutty girlfriend' that I was sleeping around on her." She rolled her eyes. "If you didn't mean so much to Percy, I'd have slugged that smug smile off her face."

"You mean if you didn't value your job?"

"Nope." The Puetro Rican grinned. "Security was asking _why_ I didn't slug her after 'escorting' her out. They even said Zeus would have happily turned a blind eye to the incident because he knows he couldn't find a better worker than me. Plus, I don't think your dad likes the tramp either."

Jason grumbled and rubbed his forehead. This was too much. Right now, all he wanted to worry about was Percy Jackson and his recovery. Obviously, that wasn't going to happen. "Sorry Rey. I should have seen this coming. I'll...deal with Piper."

" _'Deal'_ with her? Is that how you describe talking to your girlfriend?" Reyna sneered. "No, don't defend her. I don't like her, you know that, but no matter how much of an asshole you are, you're my best friend. That's the only reason I'm putting up with her. That and Percy likes you around, and he is Annabeth's family, so I'll do anything to make him happy."

Jason stayed silent. There was nothing he could stay to Reyna at this point that would convince her Piper was just worried. She wasn't worried about Jason's well being, though, nor able where he had been for seven days. She had already jumped to the conclusion that he was a cheater, and this was how she dealt with it, by trying to scare Reyna.

He was surprised when Reyna stopped him from getting out the car. "Jay, get your shit together," she offered, meeting his eyes. "Stay with her, leave her, I don't give a fuck, but get your shit together _tonight_. I don't want you moping around at the hospital tomorrow, and you damn well better show up at the hospital." She pulled her hand back and slipped out of the car.

Jason was quick to follow her, ignoring his own car and following Reyna toward her home. "Do you actually _think_ I wouldn't show up tomorrow? I promised Percy!"

"You've broken promises before!" Reyna's hands clenched into fists. "You're not allowed to break this one. Percy _needs_ you there. I don't fully understand it, but that doesn't change the fact he needs you. Oh, and don't bring Piper to the hospital. Percy doesn't need the heartbreak." The door slammed before he could get a word out.

It was only when Jason was walking into his apartment did he realize what Reyna said. Moreover, the fact she used Piper's name rather than calling her 'the tramp'. That was what truly set it in his head how much Percy meant to Reyna. She was willing to _not_ insult Piper for him. The fact that _he_ was willing to let Reyna get away with insulting _his_ _**girlfriend**_ was a testament to what Percy meant to _him_.

Shaking his head, he unlocked the door. It was late. All he wanted was a shower and a leep in his own bed. Now that he was out of the hospital, Jason could feel the grime and sweat plastered to his skin. His clothes could go for a wash as well. It didn't help that the thoughts of his bed brought forth the pains in his lower back from sleeping in hospital chairs. He should have let Reyna force him out _days_ ago.

"I guess your little whore told you about our little talk." He flinched, glancing toward the bed. Piper sat there, her eyes shadowed in a dark glare and lips pulled back in a sneer. "Have you come to beg my forgiveness? Because I'm thinking it will take a lot more than one apology to get me back."

Jason took a breath, muttering a "not now" that, thankfully, Piper hadn't heard. "I'm not sleeping with Reyna. She is very much a lesbian and happy with that. I don't exactly fit into that equation, now do I?"

Piper snorted bitterly. "Have you been with both of them? Is that why the whore didn't react when I threatened to tell her girlfriend?"

" _Annabeth_ is even more of a lesbian than Reyna. She wouldn't let my dick within a hundred feet of her."

"And how do you know that?! Did you try?"

"Piper!" It came out as more a snarl then Jason intended, but he _didn't_ care. The brunette girl silenced. "I'm not sleeping around. I've been at the hospital. My friend was in a plane crash and I've been with him. He happens to be a friend of Annabeth and Reyna as well, so I got in touch with them." That was as close to the truth as he cared to get. Knowing Piper, she would question why he was being so kind to a stranger if she knew that's all Percy had been two week ago. "I promised Percy I would stay with him. He's all alone there, Pipes. I couldn't just leave him. The only reason I left now was because they kicked me out to get a real shower."

That sobered Piper, at least. Taking the silence as acceptance, Jason stripped out of his clothes and headed to the bathroom. The shower was needed more than he realized. The heated water also made his aching muscles even more prominent and he dived into the bed the moment he exited.

Piper laid beside him, kissing his cheek. "Well, don't do that again, okay? I get wanting to help a friend, but give me a call if this happens again. I've been worried sick about you and so has Leo. I even sent him after Hazel and Frank to figure out where you were." She curled into his body.

 _Why didn't you call Hazel or Frank yourself?_ But he knew the answer. Piper liked to keep his life before meeting her separate from the life they shared. That meant that she had little contact with Hazel and Frank, or any of his high school friends, no contact with Reyna, and minimal contact with Thalia. _That's why Thals doesn't like her...she's molding me to be her perfect boyfriend._

Jason turned to face away from her, feeling his stomach turn unpleasantly. He liked Piper, he really did, but he had never been able to explain why. Whenever he, jokingly, made a comment like this to Piper, she always replied with, "Because we share so many memories together. Remember how we met?" The blond would smile and nod, laughing along with her, but his mind always wondered away. It wondered back to those three missing days of his life.

 _No. I have no idea how we met. If that's why we're dating...then why are we still together?_

 _ **Dial Tone**_

Piper didn't take the break up well.

Jason knew it was cruel of him to ask for a break the next morning, but he did anyway. He even went as far as to explain to Piper _why_ they needed to take a break from each other. He was delicate and nice about it. It was a lot kinder than how he had broken up with Reyna, more than Piper probably deserved.

Despite all this, Piper still threw a fit. She tossed fragile things around as she packed a bag of her things. A number of mirrors and plates were shattered as she yelled at Jason about him being a complete asshole, about how she wasted five years of her life with him. Then, before slamming the front door, she scream about being at Leo's when he got over this 'phase' of his.

He wasn't going to get over it. He didn't know the reasons behind loving Piper and wouldn't end this 'break' of theirs unless he could, without a doubt, say he was in love with her. Seeing as he didn't think any of that would happen soon, Jason left the house a mess with a bag of his own, full of clothes and toiletries because he didn't want to have to leave the hospital again until Percy was discharged.

His mood was sour but he didn't want Percy to see that. Percy didn't deserve to see him anything but cheerful. Plus, he had avoided the subject of Piper so far and wanted to keep it that way. To keep things cheery, Jason bought a box of doughnuts. He hadn't been the only one complaining about the hospital food. According to Percy, there wasn't enough sugar in his diet anymore.

"Percy, he's going to be here. Stop worrying yourself." Jason paused outside Percy's door. Annabeth was still there, and for that he was grateful. According to the nurses, Percy didn't handle being alone well. "I have to get to work. I have a house to pay for and student loans to pay off, remember?"

Percy let out a little whining sound before nodding. "Fine. You'll be back tomorrow, right?"

Annabeth giggled and kissed his forehead. "Of course. In fact, I'm making dinner and bring you some tonight. No more complaining about hospital food. Understood?"

Smiling, Percy nodded and allowed his friend to leave. "Thanks Annie. Love you, be safe."

"Of course." She stuck her tongue out at him before leaving. Upon seeing Jason, a grin spread across her face. "Excellent timing, Grace. Baby seal over there is lonely. Keep him company."

"I'm not a seal!"

Jason snorted. "Baby seal? Is that what he imitates when he is pouting?"

"I'm not a baby seal!"

Annabeth nodded, waving her best friend off. "Take care of him please," she hummed before allowing herself to leave. Like Jason, she did not like Percy being alone. She had seen the boy when he was in dark places and wanted to avoid that, especially now. Now was a time when Percy could easily slip into darker thoughts, with his mother gone and little brother grown up. All he thought he had left was Annabeth, and she was getting married to Reyna. That's why the blonde was putting up with Jason. Percy had formed an attachment to him, a healthy attachment. He was good for her friend so Annabeth would ensure he stayed around, even if it meant putting up with that tramp girlfriend, as Reyna had so named her, for a while.

"Jase, I'm not a baby seal!"

Jason glanced over at the whining boy and offered him a smile. "Of course not. You're a very manly, cute man seal." He took his normal seat beside Percy's bed, ignoring the man's grumblings. "Look, I brought you doughnuts. You _did_ say there wasn't enough sugar in your diet."

Watching Percy's eyes light up made the fight with Piper that morning worth it. He may have yet to figure out why he had fallen in love with Piper, but these feelings he had for Percy were making themselves obvious. The problem was, he had yet to figure out exactly what these feelings were turning into, and that frightened him.

 _ **Dial Tone**_

It was the day before Percy got discharged that he had a new visitor. Percy wasn't sure what the kid had told the nurses to allow him access, but he didn't look that dangerous. In fact, he looked stiff and nervous, the way his fingers fidgeted and eyes darted from one surface of the room to another.

"ADHD?" Percy guessed, voice filled with amusment. Chocolate brown eyes met his own and he received a little nod. "Figured. I have it too. My mom had me on medicine for it when I was younger, but it never helped, not really. I just learned how to control it myself, mostly. I'm still fidgety, especially when sitting in a classroom."

The kid offered him a little smile. "I've never been on medicine before. The school nurse suggested it to my foster parents, but, well, I wasn't their biological kid. They weren't willing to spend their money on me." He shrugged. "Whatever. I wouldn't have hung around long enough even if they got me on it."

Percy gave a little nod, not surprised. The kid gave off that flighty vibe and, despite himself, he went into a mother hen mood. "Why are you still standing in the doorway? Come in and sit down. I'm assuming you're here to see me." It took a minute, but the kid slowly took a few steps into the room. Percy offered his hand. "Percy Jackson. Plane crash survivor and currently going through a lot of shit with a guy that is mostly straight."

"Mostly straight?" The kid's eyebrows shot into his hairline.

Percy couldn't stop his easy smile at this point. "Yeah. Mostly straight. I can't be sure if he's completely straight, with the looks he gives me at times, but I know he's dated chicks. I, on the other hand, am a loud and proud homosexual man. Do you see where my problem is, kid?"

Brown eyes scolded at him. "S'name's Leo, and I'm not a kid."

"Well, now, I know what to call you." His smile turned mischievous. "I don't like being called kid, either, but it gets a rise of of people. Know what I mean, Leo?"

Leo nodded, a smile slowly curving onto his lips. "Yeah. I know what you mean. Used to call the younger ones in my foster homes Kid. They mostly freaked out, started yelling about how they weren't a little kid." Chuckling, he settled for standing beside Percy's bed. "Those are some of the better memories I have from the homes."

"While I can't really related, I grew up with my mother and Gabe, a man who will _never_ earned the title of stepfather, I've known people who grew up in foster homes. Some of them have had better experiences than others." Percy couldn't explain what it was about Leo that made him so easy to open up to. He assumed it was because Leo reminded him of himself before meeting Annabeth. Annabeth had calmed him down and helped him a lot. Leo, it seemed, hadn't found his Annabeth and was still fidgety and mischievous as ever. "But, no need to talk about that. The past can stay in the past, if I have a say in it."

The Latino nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I'd like if it did."

"Excellent!" Percy nodded, more to himself. "Alright, enough avoiding things. Why'd you come to see me Leo? I've never met you before, or at least don't remember meeting you."

Now, Leo hesitated. Percy didn't regret asking his question. They would have been forced to get to that eventually. Better that they breech the subject now and deal with the awkwardness that would ensue, then when Jason came back from finding hot chocolate. That was another kind of awkwardness he wasn't willing to deal with.

Finally, Leo let out a breath and dropped into Jason's chair. "I...my friend has been telling me about you. She's...not been very nice in describing you. She got me riled up enough to come down here and yell at you for her. I was ready for it, too. I told the nurses that we were old friends and I was ready to rip you a new one and then..."

"Lost your nerve?" Percy offered.

"No, not exactly," the Latino shook his head. "I saw Jason walking out of your room and hid. Didn't want him to see me, 'cause he wouldn't have let me yell at you. The thing was, he was all smiles. I haven't seen Jason smile like that in years, not unless he's talking about something he did with Hazel, or Thalia, or Reyna. Fuck, I couldn't understand why he was so happy and that just pissed me off more. I'm his best friend. It's _my_ job to make him that happy yet some kid was doing a better job than me." He looked up with a ghost of a smile on his lips. "I walked in here, ready to see why he was so happy, then froze.

"You look really broken, from an outsider looking in Percy. Your face is lots of shades of yellow, black, and purple. You've got casts and monitors around you. I got scared. Hospitals aren't my thing." Leo huffed and ran both hands through his curls. "Then you were nice to me. Hell, I thought you would have called a nurse because a stranger was in your room or some shit like a normal person, but _nope_. You ask me if I've got ADHD and ask me to sit. Fuck, people aren't suppose to be that nice to strangers."

Percy only blinked at him. This was the Leo Jason had mentioned? They hadn't talked much about Leo, because Leo always lead to words on Piper and Jason seemed content with leaving that subject alone. What he did know about Leo was that the kid was devoted to Jason and their friendship. Apparently, Leo had even made an effort to befriend Jason's high school friends while Piper was content ignoring that part of his life.

Finally, he smiled at the Latino. "Well, do you still want to yell at me?" Leo looked up at him with large eyes. "What? I'm curious. You would have a right to, if you wanted. I've taken Jason away from you for the last weeks, from you and Piper. You're his best friend and I'm basically a stranger. Go ahead. Yell at me. Give me a piece of your mind. Then, when Jason gets back, drag him out of him and have fun. Uhm, but make sure he's back here by ten tomorrow. Jase promised to drive me to Annabeth's house when I'm discharged."

Leo's mouth dropped open. "What?" He stood from his chair. " _No!_ You aren't supposed to be nice. You're supposed to say that Jason was just doing a nice thing and I have no right to yell at you. You aren't supposed to tell me to take him away. Damn it, you're way too nice for me to be mad!"

"Jason says that too," Percy chuckled. He motioned for Leo to sit down, continuing when he did. "I'm not mad at you, honestly. You have a right to yell at me, as I explained. Plus, also as I explained, I really _like_ Jason. Like, as in I'm falling in love with him, and I don't want to fight with his best friend. It helps that you're nice. It's rude to be mean to nice people."

The brunet could only stare. Finally, he snorted. "You're a catch, you really are." He shook his head. "So, you're really in love with Jason?"

"Yeah. I think I am. He's not like anyone else I know and...I don't want to give him up, Leo."

Leo nodded. "Okay. If you two ever get together, I won't be against it. You're a nice guy and obvious mean something to Jay. He's been here basically nonstop for, what?, two, three weeks now?" Percy blushed and nodded. "God, you're adorable. No wonder Jason can't leave your side." Percy only turned a darker shade of red. " _Definitely_ adorable. Piper's gonna hear it when I get home. She's no right to talk shit about something as cute as you."

"Shuddup."

"Leo?" The pair glanced up. Jason stood in the doorway, two steaming cups in his hands. "What are you doing here?"

Percy smiled, reaching out for his hot chocolate. "Your best friend here has been worried about you. How dare you ignore him Jase!"

Jason flushed pink, giving Percy his cup. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you don't like being in the hospital by yourself, because of your mom, and I promised not to leave you."

"So? You could have invited him here! Then, I would have had another friend before now. Leo's cool," Percy pouted, blowing on his hot cup.

"Sorry." The blond sat on the bed beside Percy, seeing as his chair was taken. "I'll bring things to your attention if a situation such as this ever raises again."

"Damn right you will Grace."

Leo couldn't stop smiling as he watched them. He had never meant anyone who was capable of making Jason blush before. Not just make him embarrassed, but full out blushing. His _ears_ were even red. In just a few seconds, Percy was able to accomplish what he had been trying to do for _years_ , and what Hazel had been trying to do for _even longer_ than him. He definitely approved of Percy. It was only a plus that Jason was happier than ever because of this broken man.

He reached out and stole Jason's chocolate. "Like Perce said, how dare you keep me from this master mind? We could have had a brilliant friendship going by now if _you_ would have called me last week?"

Jason groaned and Percy laughed, ruffling Jason's hair to calm him down and assure him, no, they hadn't blown anything up, yet.

Leo couldn't wait to tell Hazel about Percy. With her help, they'd have Percy together with their blond idiot before Jason even knew what was happening.

 _ **Dial Tone**_

"Hazel! Calm down, it's not that big of a deal!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Leo realized it was _not_ the right thing to say. In fact, if the murderous look on Hazel's face was anything to go by, it was the complete opposite of what he should say.

"Not a big deal?" The girl arched one of her eyebrows, slowly advancing on the cowering Latino. "Leo, love, this is the first time Percy is coming over to our home. This is the first time Jason is bring his _boyfriend_ to dinner."

"Well, not exactly _boyfriend_. Percy said Jay hadn't used that word yet..."

Hazel groaned and spun around, forgetting about her anger at him. Leo eagerly slipped away, sighing in relief. "Frank! You need to talk with Jason. He'll listen to you before he listens to me!"

Frank gave her a thumbs up as she disappeared into the kitchen. He turned to Leo. "How long have you been dating her?"

"Four and a half months..."

"Then you should know what not to say to her by now. Come here." The large Canadian easily lifted Leo into his arms, smiling as the smaller male squeaked. "Hazel likes first impressions. She went through childhood never being able to make good ones so she makes a point to make the best impressions now that she is able to." Frank kissed his head before setting Leo down. "Help her with that and she won't have a problem, okay?"

Leo nodded. The smile was slipping back on into place. "Okay. Thanks." He hugged his boyfriend. "Mhm. Very glad you both kidnapped me away when Piper basically took over my apartment."

Frank chuckled and held Leo close. "I'm glad you let Jason introduce us in the first place. Hazel's been pinning for you since _then_ and, well, I was soon to follow. You're impossibly adorable, Leo."

Giggling, Leo buried himself further into Frank's chest. He was content to stay there, until the doorbell rang and Hazel called for one of them to get it. Leo was first to throw the door open, ready to attach himself to Percy, whom he had immediately claimed his partner in crime, but frowned instead. "Damn it. It's only Rey and Annabeth!"

Annabeth huffed, letting herself in, while Reyna chuckled. _"'Only_ Rey and Annabeth'? Are we not as interesting as your baby seal?"

"No. Baby seal Percy is much more interesting than the both of you combined," Leo huffed, moving back into Frank's embrace. "You interrupted my Frank time."

"Be nice to our guests!" Came Hazel's shout from the kitchen. She had insisted on cooking the dinner by herself, no matter how many times Frank and Leo had offered her help. Eventually, both of them had vacated the kitchen and left it up to Hazel.

Reyna sat down on the couch and Annabeth disappeared into the kitchen to keep Hazel company. "Yeah, be nice to your guests Valdez." Her grin only widened as Frank sat beside her, Leo in his lap. "That is a lovely shade of red on you Leo." Which only caused him to turn a darker red.

"You're so mean. How does Annabeth put up with you?"

"She's equally as mean as me, her teasing is simply focused on Percy while mine is focused on you." Reyna stretched out, relaxing. "Ah. Tell me, what has been going on in the Jercy saga?"

Frank raised an eyebrow. "Jercy?"

Reyna nodded. "Jason and Percy. Hazel, Leo, and Annabeth came up with the name. Our lovers are odd." She shrugged. "Anyway, tell me about them Leo. You have both Jason _and_ Percy coming to you for advice."

Leo perked up, as she knew he would, with the mention of him being a best friend of both Jason and Percy. "Well, Percy is a bit down because Jason hasn't called him his boyfriend yet. Kind of late, in my opinion. They've been basically dating for going on four and a half months now. Five, if you count the weeks Percy was in the hospital."

"Yeah," the Puerto Rican agreed, "but Jason has always been slow with his feelings. I bet he's just realizing he loves Perce at this point."

Leo nodded. "Very true. Oh! They had dinner with Jason's family last week. Apparently, Thalia and Percy clashed until Percy cursed out Hera because she said some shit about you."

"Heard about that at work, actually. Jason's dad take it well that his daughter and son's boyfriend were teaming up against his wife?"

"Yep. He sent Percy a fruit basket," Leo grinned. "As I've mentioned before, no one likes evil stepmommy Hera."

Reyna snorted. "Yes. I'm glad that his dad's cool with Jay being gay, or bisexual, or whatever the hell Jason is going by these days."

"Bisexual," Frank offered. "He ranted about it before. Very annoying."

"I bet it was."

The Canadian nodded, shifting Leo on his lap. "Have you rescheduled the wedding yet?"

Reyna's smile turned sweet and she got that little shine in her eyes that was only there whenever Annabeth was mentioned. "Yeah. We are going to put it together for next month. As crazy as it sounds, we're both happier that it got postponed. Our backyard is finally finished, the garden as well, so we get to have the wedding there instead of at the dog park."

"Why would you have it at the dog park to begin with?"

Her dark eyes narrowed and Leo tried to hide in Frank's chest. "Because, _Valdez_ , that's where we met. She got tangled up in Aurum's and Argentum's leashes. It was _romantic_ and Annie loved the idea." Her eyes softened. "She likes the idea of having the wedding in our backyard even better, now that she can see what I had planned with the garden."

Leo was eager to get away from her when the doorbell rang again. "Percy!" Was the only warning his friend got before he was tackled.

If it hadn't been for Jason's arm around his waist, both Percy and Leo would have been sent tumbling to the ground. "Leo! Ow. Off, too much pressure." The words came out mumbled and reluctantly. Percy didn't like admitting that he was still in pain, even if the doctors had warned him the pain would be there for the coming months, especially given that Percy had rushed through physical therapy. He hated hospitals. His mother had died in one and he planned to be in them as little as possible following his discharge.

The Latino jumped back. He smiled sheepishly at his friend before looking down at his feet. "Sorry Percy. I forget." He ran a nervous hand through his hair.

Snorting, Percy patted Leo's head. "Get rid of the frown. I know you didn't mean to hurt me. You never do." He smiled, grateful when he received one in return.

"Don't just stand out in the cold." Hazel appeared from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. "Jason, get your _boyfriend_ inside. He doesn't need to be standing so much."

Percy flushed at the way she stressed the word 'boyfriend'. His eyes shot around frantically until he caught Leo's. _'Did you tell her?'_

 _'Sorry.'_ Was his response and all Percy could do was glower. Jason had a problem being mad at him, but Percy was in the same boat as Hazel and Frank. Whenever Leo put on such a pitiful face, it was impossible to be angry with him.

Instead of focusing on what would be a long night with Hazel on his case, he let Jason lead him to a chair, happily settling down on his lover's lap. _Lover_. Hazel would smack him if she heard that term used rather than boyfriend. It didn't matter if Percy had only recently met her, Hazel had become a fast friend. Everyone in Jason's little group had become his friends. They had all accepted him and babied him and for the first time Percy didn't feel uncomfortable with a group of people.

"I heard you cursed out the cow," Reyna commented absently, pulling Annabeth to sit beside her.

Percy grinned and shrugged. "Thalia helped. That girl has a way with words, you know?"

"I do. Other than Jason, Thalia also falls into my best friend category. She and I made a point of making Hera's life hell. Probably why the cow hates me."

"Hey!" Jason snapped, watching both Reyna and Percy raise eyebrows at him. "I don't care how much of a cow Hera is. The bitch has a homing signal whenever someone talks about her. I don't want her showing up here." Both snorted and shook their heads at him, Reyna adding a "Weakling". "I'm not weak. I just don't want her to ruin our fun."

Reyna rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

In response to this, Jason pouted and buried his face in Percy's neck. Smiling, Percy pet his hair. "Ignore her. I love you Jase, so does Rey. Though, she's being bitchy about it at the moment."

Jason smiled against his neck. "Love you too Perce."

"Hmf." Hazel cleared his throat, hands securely on her hips as Percy met her stare. "So, are you _boyfriends_ now? Am I finally allowed to tease Jason about having a _boyfriend_?"

Percy shook his head and Jason muttered something along the lines of, "Not my boyfriend."

"What do you mean? You just confessed your love for one another. How can you _not_ be _boyfriends_ after that!?"

Before Hazel could go into a full rant, Annabeth leaned over. She took Percy's hand. "When did you get the ring?"

Instantly, Percy's face flushed red and he stuttered on his words. He shouldn't be surprised that Annabeth would be the first to notice. She was his best friend, had been for years, but it still caught him off guard. "Last night. Was waiting for the right moment to tell you."

"Ring?" Hazel rushed over, grabbing Percy's left hand and examining it. "No way. Does this mean...?"

"Yep." Jason grinned, arms tightening around his lover's waist. "And, Haze? Using the term _boyfriend_ would be a bit inappropriate. Percy here is my _fiancee_. Boyfriend would be a downgrade for him. Hey." Both Percy and Hazel smacked him. "What happened to be nice to your guests?"

"Doesn't count when they're being arrogant." Percy pecked Jason's lips. "Be nice to Hazel. She's just being a mother hen. Wants to make sure you know your manners so you'll be good to me."

Jason rolled his eyes and buried his face in Percy's neck again. "Yes love. Whatever you say."

The smile Percy gave him made his heart speed up. Again, Jason was reminded on how lucky he was to have answered that phone call. Many things had changed since then, but he wouldn't want it any other way. Life wouldn't be complete without his Percy in it.


End file.
